Sellouts
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Mozenrath stared at her, emotionless. "Don't kid yourself, Princess. There is no going back from this." Jasmine felt her heart sunk at his words. "So what now?" He tilted his head, noting that the hourglass was half empty. He peered back at her, eyes determined. "Surrender the throne."
1. The Ones They Hate

I been thinking of doing a new fanfic, so I came up with this. Notice this story will be a bit darker than my other fanfic. Though this will feature one of my very own OC. I hope it will keep everyone entertained. Be sure to review your thoughts. **Warning: Rated M.**

 **~Sellouts~**

 **1: The Ones They Hate**

 _ **It's easy from the outside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you're fighting to get in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's not all gold and glory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I gave my life for this**_

… _ **.**_

A gust of icy cold air brushed through the Lord of the Black Sand. He faltered in his step, eyes narrowing at a cloaked figure before him. "Well you are definitely far from home, Princess." He sneered, seeing past her dainty hooded frame. A chuckle escaped her lips, and she pulled the hood down. An unfriendly smile lit her features.

"Good to see you as well, Mozenrath." She responded tartly, folding her arms. Mozenrath surveyed the area around them. Taking note that she was completely alone, how very unusual. Jasmine tilted her head, peering up at the sorcerer. "What? Surprised I came to you of my own free will." She continued speaking. The Lord of the black sand tilted his head, curious.

Mozenrath smirked. "Alas Princess, it can't be problems sleeping. Shouldn't Aladdin be taking care of you?" He stated in a snarky tone. Without warning a sharp dagger flew past him. Jasmine frowned, a dagger twirling beneath her fingertips. He forgot how feisty she could be. The princess tilted her head. "This has nothing to do with him." Jasmine spoke out.

Mozenrath sneered at the woman before him. "Why did you come to my kingdom?" He asked darkly, his gauntlet glowing a pale blue. Her doe eyes widen at his magic, heart faltering. Jasmine bit her lips, throat suddenly dry. The young sorcerer took a threatening step towards her, intimidating. "For a powerful sorcerer, how can you not sense this?" She questioned, gesturing to herself before her stance became defensive.

He halted movement, taking a good look at her. His dark eyes examining the difference within her. The dark magic swirled around him and he paused momentarily becoming shocked at what he found. "That's quite a curse you got there, Princess." He spoke. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him. "So you had nothing to do with this?" She responded angrily. A dark laugh erupted from his pale lips. "I would've been much creative than this." He pointed out with wry amusement. She folded her arms. "Genie doesn't know about this." She stated locking eyes with him.

"I'm not surprised, he's not a bright one." He clicked his tongue and tilted his head. "Neither are you." She muttered under her breath. A shiver passed through her at the coldness of the air. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Come, Princess. Can't have you freezing to death before this curse decides to kill you." He mocked, gesturing to his citadel. Jasmine raised an elegant brow. What made him think such ridiculous notions. "I don't think so." She said curtly. Mozenrath tilted his head, a smirk in place. "You barged into my kingdom, Princess. All cursed and whatnot. I'm the best chance you got to figuring this out." He responded coolly. Jasmine frowned, becoming tense at his words. "What do you get out of this?" She asked, not liking the turn of events.

A cruel laugh erupted from his lips, dark eyes slowly moving over her frame. Jasmine's body froze at the iciness of the dark look he bestowed on her. "You have nothing worth offering to me, Princess. I'm merely curious." His voice spoke coldly. There was something about the way he spoke had her eyes narrowing. She was the Princess of Agrabah. No one dared treat her with such disrespect. "Curiosity killed the cat, Mozenrath." She responded tartly.

The Lord of the Black Sands sneered at her, his entire frame glowing a pale blue. "Let me make this clear, these are my lands you approached. Either shut up and follow me or leave. The choice is up to you, Princess." He said in a cruel tone. Jasmine let her arms fall to the side, eyes glittering with distrust. "If you try anything Mozenrath-" She was cut off at the feel of his gauntlet pressed upon her cheek. She felt her heart falter, fearing she gone too far.

Mozenrath dark eyes stared into hers, the magic surrounding them. "Careful Princess, don't go starting a fight you can't win. I've said this before, Princess are meant to be seen not heard." His words spoke through her. The threat clear. She recalled being turned to stone by his very hands. A shiver went down her spine at the memory. He released her and moved past her without another word. Sighing, she followed him. What choice did she have?

…..

 **So we have the 1** **st** **chapter up. Let me know your thoughts. Yes this will be very different from my other fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed this! Next chapter is currently being written as well as my other fic!**


	2. Bury Me

Okay, back with another chapter! I do hope everyone enjoys. Be sure to send your thoughts! **Warning: Rated M.**

 **~Sellouts~**

 **2: Bury Me**

 _ **I'll be there whenever you sleep**_

 _ **Tearing up all your dreams**_

 _ **No love, when you look up for God**_

 _ **No luck, I'm all you got**_

The doors to the citadel opened with loud creak. A shiver went down Jasmine's spine at the sound. Mozenrath strolled forward, confidence and prowess emitting from his very being. The room was grand, everything was immaculate, almost royal worthy. Jasmine followed him into a room to the east hall. It was as if the warning bells in her head was going off. She could feel the darkness before she even took a step inside.

"How very quaint." Jasmine folded her arms, displeased. Mozenrath halted in mid-stride. An eyebrow raised, as he peered over his shoulder.

"You'll get used to it, Princess." He responded nonchalantly.

Jasmine continued to follow him. An uneasy sensation creping over. There was a large table in the center. Dozens of glass vials were upon it, each a different color. A red book was open near the edge. The candles in the room giving an eerie atmosphere.

Mozenrath gave a little hum as he flipped through the pages of the red book. He settled himself into a well cushioned chair. Paying no mind to the woman before him. A few moments passed and he rubbed the bridged of his nose. The book dropped to his lap. His dark eyes rose to hers.

"It appears the answers is not in this book. I may need you to stay longer, Princess." He said gruffly.

The young woman folded her arms, glaring. "That's not going to happen." She snapped.

A mocking smile lit his features. "Why ever not? Scared I might do something rather improper?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "I hate to bring this up, Princess. You aren't all that." He let his eyes seize her slowly. When his eyes met hers they were icy.

"Do you feel threaten by me?" Jasmine asked, tauntingly. She took a step forward. Mozenrath tilted his head, amused. Such a dense woman.

"I have no interest in royal blood. You, think I'm threaten by you? Tsk, that is very poor judgement. If anything, you are the one who needs to fear me." Mozenrath spoke coolly, standing up. The magic glowed ominously around him.

Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. Raising to the challenge, she took another step towards him. The raw energy causing goosebumps to stand. He was so close to her.

"Do your worst, Mozenrath." She said coldly

He stared at her blankly for a few moments. Then he started to laugh. It was deep, and more so genuine. She never heard him react like that. The glow around him halted, and he gave her an amused smile. Shaking his head slightly.

"If I honestly wanted to harm you. I would have by now. Though it's so easy to rile your feathers." He pointed out with a mocking smile. Jasmine sighed, they were getting nowhere. It made her feel more on edge.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm dying. No more games, Mozenrath." She sat in the chair opposite from him. Her expression exasperated, her small hands clenched in fist.

The young sorcerer regarded her coolly. A gloved hand rubbing his chin as a thought suddenly came to mind. "When did you noticed that you were cursed? Meet anyone new?" His voice pressed curiously.

Jasmine pursed her lips, the mark on her palm tingled with the memory. Mozenrath noticed a slight glow of dull orange around her right hand. Now he was very curious. He stood up, slowly striding towards Jasmine.

"Let me see." His voice pressed in a soft command. Jasmine eyed him warily, extending her palm up. She suppressed the shiver at his touch. It was odd, like warm static brushing against her skin. His magic washed over the palm. The mark bristled at the intrusion. The orange turning a deep shade of red. The triangular design changing into a swirl.

Suddenly Jasmine's vision started to blur. Her breathing becoming erratic, she could hear the thudding of her pulse quicken. Mozenrath caught her before she could hit the ground. She could feel the warmth radiating off him or was it just his magic? Her vision faded to black.

…

Mozenrath frowned at the unconscious woman in his arms. Well now this was a very big problem. He carried her out of the room, into his spare room. The room was adjacent to his study room. So he could easily find out when she awoken. He laid her upon the bed. His hands untying the garment. Once again she was dressed in her signature blue attire. Mozenrath resisted scoffing. Did she not have anything other than that teal? He gather she'd look more fitting in shades of white and purple. Now he did scoff. Like that ever would happen.

He surveyed her unconscious form, looking at her palm. The red glow stopped. His magic seemed to have sped up the process of her curse. Her days were definitely numbered. Whoever set this curse didn't want any chance of her surviving. Mozenrath felt something stir within him. A malicious smile formed. More than anything he loved a challenge. Especially when magic was involved. He will get to the very bottom of the curse. He glanced at the princess, eyes dark with hunger. She is the answer.

….

Hello everyone! Sorry for the longest delay! I really hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! I did an early start on the next chapter. So hope you all will bear with me as I continue to write more! Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
